Diners and Dreams Part Two
by BananaKingCharlie
Summary: Picks up six months after Diners and Dreams ends. Just a continuation of the story from the first part.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **The sequel to Diners and Dreams!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!

"Are you sure this is what you really want?" Jethro Gibbs asked as he cupped Jenny's face in his hands.

"Nothing would make me happier." Jenny said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss Jethro's cheek lightly, using care not to smudge her lipstick.

"All right." Jethro said with a heavy sigh as he got out of the car and went around to the passengers side to open Jenny's door for her.

"Such a gentleman." Jenny said with a smile as she took care not to get her billowing skirt caught in the door.

"I'm surprised you wanted the car Jen." Jethro said as he locked the gold and black Challenger his father had restored for him.

"I love the car...I know it's not authentic to the era, but it fits. It's part of you...it's part of _our_ lives." Jenny said as Jethro opened the door to Decker's Diner for her.

"I love you." Jethro said sweetly as he ushered Jenny inside.

"Jenny!" Ameera screamed as she ran towards the red-headed woman.

"Nice to see you Ameera!" Jenny exclaimed as she bent down to pick the little girl up.

"I love your outfit!" Jenny said with delight as she looked down at Ameera.

"Me too! We went to the bintage store for it!" Ameera said prouldy.

"Vintage." Saamirya corrected as she stood next to Jenny and Jethro.

"In either case...it's lovely." Jenny said as she stared at the pink tweed jumper and white turtleneck the girl was wearing, complete with pink and white saddle shoes.

"Modest and pretty." Saamirya commented as she turned towards Jethro.

"You two make a great couple." Saamirya complimented.

"Why thank-you." Jethro replied.

"Mike...you're such a party pooper." Jethro said as his business partner appeared from the kitchen.

Mike was in his everyday clothes, and Jenny couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. This was after all, her day.

"Anybody else? This isn't much of a celebration!" Saamirya said as she looked around the empty diner.

"We're just waiting for Kelly and Maddie." Jenny said with a sigh. She knew Kelly's work was important, but just once she wanted everybody to run on the same schedule.

"She had to work late..." Jenny said as she rolled her eyes.

"Surprise!" Seven voices yelled, just as seven people appeared from behind the counter of the diner.

Jenny stood there in the middle of the otherwise empty diner, frozen in shock.

"Jethro....you didn't!" Jenny said as her cheeks turned bright red.

"I did, and you will love me for it." Jethro whispered as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist.

"I will always love you." Jenny murmured just as Ducky, Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Kelly, Maddie and a man Jenny didn't recognize made their way out from behind the counter.

"Congratulations!" Abby yelled as she ran towards Jenny and enveloped her in a tight hug, pulling her away from Jethro.

"Thank-you." Jenny said softly as she stared up at Abby.

"I love the outfit...thanks for dressing up." Jenny said softly as tears stung her eyes. She couldn't believe it. The entire team had made their way to California, just for her, just for this moment.

"Thanks for taking care of yourself." Abby said just as Tony shoved his way through and hugged Jenny.

"Yeah boss lady...I mean Jenny...good work." Tony said with a grin as he hugged Jenny and kissed her cheek.

"Six months...congratulations!" Ziva said as she stood next to Tony.

"Thanks." Jenny said quietly, thankful for her group of friends, but suddenly uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Thanks for dressing up everybody!" Jenny yelled as she surveyed the costumes. Abby was in her Marilyn Monroe outfit, complete with wig, while Ziva, Kelly, Maddie, and Saamirya were all in poodle skirts and sweater sets. McGee, Tony, Ducky and Jethro had all opted for the cuffed blue jeans, white t-shirt and the football player jacket look.

"Mom!" Kelly yelled above the noise of the Jukebox in the corner that was playing an Elvis song.

"Kelly!" Jenny yelled back as she made her way towards Kelly. Right after Jethro had proposed Kelly had taken to calling Jenny mom, and Jenny loved it.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kelly pressed as she whispered in Jenny's ear.

Jenny nodded.

"I've always wanted a genuine sock hop, and when the doctor announced I was officially in remission for six months I told your dad this would be fun." Jenny explained.

"Good. Now I've got a surprise for you." Kelly said as she reached for the hand of the man standing next to her. Kelly half-yanked the younger blond man towards her.

"Mom...this is Derek. Derek this is my mother." Kelly said proudly as the young man smiled and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Derek said with a small smile.

"Thanks for dressing up." Jenny said as she eyed Derek's ensemble.

"It's fun, a nice change of pace." Derek explained.

"Derek is an accountant, he's a bit sick of the suit and tie look." Kelly explained and Jenny nodded slowly, not missing the days of constantly being in business attire.

"Is that so?" Jethro Gibbs quipped as he stared at Derek.

"Dad!" Kelly exclaimed happily as she hugged her father.

Kelly introduced her father and Derek, and Jenny watched Jethro carefully as he surveyed the younger man.

All night long Jenny and her party guests danced, ate and talked. She decided the entire team showing up for her party was the best gift ever.

"You could have been a lot nicer." Jenny said out of frustration as she turned down the covers on the bed later that night.

"I could have been a lot nastier. Why does everybody forget that part?" Jethro said quickly as he and Jenny slid into bed.

"Jethro! He's a nice kid, and besides Kelly is actually happy." Jenny said with a smile as she turned out the bedside light.

"I know." Jethro said as he heaved a sigh.

"I'll have McGee run a criminal history report." Jenny said as she slid closer to Jethro.

"Good idea." Jethro grumbled as Jenny's hands rested on his shoulders.

"Jethro?" Jenny whispered.

"Jenny?" Jethro replied quickly.

"I'm tipsy." Jenny said with a giggle.

"So?" Jethro teased, hoping to torment Jenny, knowing exactly what she was trying to accomplish.

Jenny didn't respond, but the next thing Jethro knew his hands were above his head, pinned to the pillow, and Jenny was kissing him passionately.


	2. champagne and book deals

**Author's Note**: I just thought it would be interesting to write about a drunk Jenny...I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it!

Jethro Gibbs bit his lower lip and stared at Jenny tentatively, as if staring at her could help make his mind up.

"Jen...I just don't know." Jethro mumbled as he opened the sliding glass door on the patio and returned to inside the house.

Jenny heaved a sigh and looked up at the sunny California sky. She understood his trepidation, but sometimes she just wished he'd hand her the cut and dried answer she needed. A simple yes or no from him would have freed her from this immense burden. Instead, he had chosen silence, knowing that would make Jenny hesitate to do much of anything.

"I'm going out tonight...with the girls." Jenny announced proudly as she and Jethro ate dinner on the patio.

Jenny sipped her wine and smiled at Jethro.

"Fine." Jethro grumbled. Jethro knew what a girls' night out meant. He would be all alone in the house by himself while Jenny, Kelly and Maddie went out for a drink.

That suited Jethro just fine, the newest edition of his favorite boating magazine had arrived, and he was eager to read it without interruptions.

"You look damn good for just a drink with the girls." Jethro said as he watched Jenny get ready later that evening.

"We're going to the Roosevelt....my treat." Jenny said with a smile. She had wanted to do something extra-special, she figured her most recent dilemma warranted the occasion.

"You're really considering this...aren't you?" Jethro said as he lounged on the bed.

"I am." Jenny said with a smile as she moved towards Jethro so he could zip up the back of her black and gold cocktail dress.

"Whatever makes you happy will make me happy." Jethro said as he zipped Jenny into her dress and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Thanks. I love you, I'll be home when I'm home." Jenny said as she grabbed a small clutch purse and headed out the door.

"We are so hot!" Kelly said as she, Maddie and Jenny linked arms and made their way to the bar.

"We are!" Jenny said happily as she ordered a round of drinks.

"Mmm...grape martini!" Kelly said happily as she sipped her drink.

"Thanks Jenny...this place is amazing!" Maddie said as she looked around, awestruck at the glamourous decor.

"You girls are very welcome, and I'd love to say that this is all just a simple girls night out, but really I have a big dilemma." Jenny confessed as she sipped her sour apple martini.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked in a shaky voice. She knew how difficult her father could be, and she was scared that he and Jenny were having trouble.

"Nothing too serious." Jenny said as she saw the fear in Kelly's eyes.

"Well then?" Kelly asked as she gently kicked Maddie. Even though Kelly was in her mid-twenties she still wanted a brother or sister. She was hoping against all odds, that just maybe Jenny was going to have a baby.

"I've been offered a book deal." Jenny whispered quietly with a sheepish grin as Maddie and Kelly stared back at her, wide-eyed.

"What?" Kelly asked as soon as she had finished swallowing her drink.

"A book deal. My life story, the publisher swears that people will read it, which I can hardly believe, but just as I was about to turn down the offer I decided to take some time and consider it seriously." Jenny explained.

"When do you have to let them know for sure?" Maddie asked quietly. She wasn't sure how Kelly felt about this, and she wanted to take the same side as Kelly.

"Thursday." Jenny said as she flagged the waiter down for a re-fill on all the drinks.

"Wow....only a few days left to sort it all out." Kelly said as she looked at Jenny.

"What do you think?" Jenny asked with a raised eyebrow as she glanced at Kelly.

"I'm not sure, it depends. How detailed would this book be? Dad really isn't so good with the whole attention thing...how would you manage that? And although I'm willing to support you, I can't say that I want to be part of the story." Kelly admitted as she eagerly accepted the drink the bartender had placed in front of her.

"That would all be worked out after I accept the offer. I did explain that I have a significant other who despises the limelight, and the publisher explained that they've dealt with that all before." Jenny admitted.

"What does Gibbs have to say?" Maddie pressed.

"He'll be supportive, no matter which path I choose." Jenny said as she let her mind wander back to Jethro. This would all be so much easier if he had just told her no. She may or may not have listened, but at least she would have known exactly how he felt.

"So can you do it and leave him and Kelly out of it?" Maddie asked again.

"Yes." Jenny said as she glanced at the immense chandelier in the middle of the bar area.

"Then go for it." Kelly finally said as a grin spread across her face.

"Really?!" Jenny squealed with delight as she jumped off her barstool and hugged Kelly tightly.

"This calls for champagne! You're going to be an author!" Maddie said as she ordered an entire bottle of champagne.

"He's going to looooove thisssssssssssssssss!" Jenny said as she pulled her phone out of her purse and slurred her words slightly.

Jenny dialed the familiar number.

"Hello? Do you need bailed out?" Jethro asked groggily as he checked the number on the caller ID, it was Jenny.

"No...bring your sexy self down here and drive us home!" Jenny said with a giggle as she glanced at Kelly who was blushing. She was happy that her dad and Jenny were in love, but sometimes there were certain things she didn't need to hear.

"Jen...it's two-fifteen in the morning....but I'll be right there." Jethro said as he stood up off the couch and cracked his neck. He had fallen asleep reading his boating magazine.

"Thanks sweetie." Jenny cooed as she hung up the phone.

"He's on his way?" Kelly asked knowingly.

"Yep...he was kind of grouchy though. He thought I didn't know what time it was. Of course I know it's two-fifteen, the bartender just yelled last call!" Jenny said triumphantly as she stood up on shaky legs.

"You girls....you...darn...girls...." Jenny said as she attempted to form a coherent thought.

"What did we do?" Maddie asked innocently as she reached for her purse and stood up.

"Three bottles of champagne is what you did!" Jenny said as she pointed a finger at Maddie and laughed.

Once they had finished the first bottle of champagne it had been so hard to stop. It was pink and bubbly and oh so good. After the two martinis apiece plus the champagne none of the girls were fit to drive. Instead, they had decided to wake Jethro up.

"How the hell does she do it?" Maddie asked in a whisper as she and Kelly walked slowly behind Jenny through the lobby of the Roosevelt to wait for Jethro. Maddie was astonished that after a long night of drinking that Jenny was walking straight, and showing no outward signs of intoxication, that was until she opened her mouth. It was obvious that the drinking made Jenny a bit of a chatterbox, with no censor whatsoever.

"Family secret." Kelly said with a grin as she looked at Maddie.

"I'll tell you how I do it!" Jenny said loudly as she turned and pivoted on her heel with such precision that it made Maddie feel painfully inadequate.

Maddie's eyes widened in surprise. She had been whispering after all.

"She has excellent hearing." Kelly said as Jenny approached the two girls.

"So?" Maddie said as she stared at Jenny.

"Nobody likes a sloppy drunk." Jenny whispered in Maddie's ear.

Maddie stood there still confused.

"So, over time you condition yourself...it's all about the mind set." Jenny elaborated just as she eyed Jethro entering the lobby.

"She's trained herself not to be a moron?" Maddie asked as she stood next to Kelly while Jenny ran towards Jethro and kissed him hello.

"Pretty much...when she was Director she had to go to all those fancy dinners and stuff. I guess she learned then how to hold her alcohol." Kelly explained as Jethro motioned for Maddie and Kelly to follow him and Jenny.

"Wow. That is impressive, seeing as how if my math is correct, you might as well figure that we each had a bottle of champagne to ourselves. Factor in the martinis which were not weak by any means. That is a ton of alcohol." Maddie explained as she tried her best to imitate Jenny and walk in a dignified manner out to the car.

"She's a class act." Kelly said as they slid into the backseat of the car.

"Talking about me again?" Jenny quipped from the front seat as she held Jethro's hand.

"Sure are." Kelly teased.

"Maddie...I hope you don't mind." Jethro yawned as he pulled into the parking lot of Kelly's apartment complex.

"I wouldn't expect you to drive to Oakland, not at this hour. I'm cool with crashing here." Maddie said as she and Kelly exited the car.

"Thanks for understanding." Jethro said as he fought off another yawn.

Jenny was suspiciously quiet for most of the ride. Jethro looked over to realize that she had nodded off. He parked the car in the garage, and shook her gently.

"Champagne?" Jethro whispered knowingly.

Jenny nodded.

"Let's get you upstairs." Jethro said as he extended his hand and helped Jenny out of the car.

"It always does this to you. Especially nowadays." Jethro said as Jenny stood in their bedroom.

Her face was beet red, and since her illness her tolerance for the bubbly alcohol had been lowered significantly. She had used all of her strength to push through the night without looking like a slob. Maddie and Kelly had insisted on the champagne and Jenny hadn't wanted to ruin the fun.

"Headache?" Jethro questioned knowingly.

Jenny shook her head yes.

"It will be worse in the morning." Jethro added. He had seen Jenny like this many times before, when they had worked in Europe. She could drink a half a bottle of bourbon, but for some reason champagne made her sick.

Jenny made her way into the bathroom.

"I'm so red!" She wailed as she caught sight of her complexion in the mirror.

"How much did you have?" Jethro asked as he entered the bathroom.

"A bottle. We all did." Jenny said with a small smile as she took her earrings off.

"Crap." Jethro said as he braced himself for the end result.

"I'm not sick." Jenny said as she washed her face.

"Not yet." Jethro muttered.

Jethro helped Jenny out of her cocktail dress and into her pajamas. He tucked her into bed and snuggled in next to her, waiting for her to get sick.

At some point Jethro had fallen asleep, and as the sunlight poured through the bedroom windows Jethro looked over to see Jenny still sleeping. It was clear she hadn't moved all night. He was shocked that she hadn't gotten sick.

"How do you feel?" Jethro asked as Jenny emerged from the bedroom, it was well past noon and he had decided to let her sleep.

"Like I got hit by a truck." Jenny said as she kissed Jethro good morning.

"You didn't get sick though." Jethro reminded her happily.

"Yeah...small miracle." Jenny said as her stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" Jethro asked as he headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah." Jenny muttered.

"Did you have fun?" Jethro asked as he made toast for Jenny.

Jenny nodded.

"Good." Jethro said as he set two pieces of wheat toast in front of Jenny.

"Jethro...I've decided to write the book." Jenny said softly as she bit into her toast.

Jethro's eyes widened in surprise, and then Jenny got what she had been hoping for, the most elusive thing of all: A genuine smile from Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Proud of you Jen." Jethro said as he patted Jenny's shoulder.

"Really?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"I am...I can't wait to read it." Jethro said as he hugged Jenny from behind and kissed her cheek.

Jenny sighed and smiled. She didn't need his approval, or anybody else's for that matter. Even if he and Kelly had hated the idea she might have done it anyway. It was sweet though, of that Jenny was sure. For the first time in her entire life Jenny had not one, but two people who loved her unconditionally.

"Why are you still smiling?" Jethro asked as he and Jenny got ready for bed later that night. In reality, it was Jethro who was doing most of the getting ready, Jenny had been in her pajamas all day, fighting a hangover. Even with a headache and a stomach ache Jethro couldn't help but notice that Jenny's face had been plastered with a silly grin all day.

"Because I have you." Jenny said as she pulled the comforter over their heads and kissed Jethro.

"Good answer." Jethro said as he caught his breath after their kiss.


	3. Plaid heels and bad sushi

**Author's Note:** I don't own it!!!

"Who?" Kelly asked with a grimace as she and Jenny fumbled through the racks of discounted clothing.

"The guy from the diner." Jenny reminded Kelly sweetly.

"Oh him...he's old news." Kelly said with a wave of her hand.

"You're kidding...you've been spending way too much time with Maddie." Jenny said as she pursed her lips in frustration at Kelly's dating habits.

"I told you...nobody can handle me, I'm like the impossible task." Kelly mused as she held up a red one-shouldered dress to show Jenny.

Jenny nodded in appreciation at the dress, and Kelly flung it over her arm so she could try it on later.

"I used to think that." Jenny said with a sigh as she eyed an argyle sweater.

"Think what?" Kelly asked distractedly.

"That I was too independent, too stubborn, to successful, to set in my ways, for any man to keep me around for very long." Jenny elaborated.

"What changed?" Kelly asked as she picked up a pinstriped skirt.

"Your father." Jenny said with a sigh remembering the first day she had met Jethro.

"Really?" Kelly asked with surprise...she knew that they loved eachother, they were engaged after all, but she hadn't thought about it that much.

"Kelly...I've been where you are. Every night you go home and just before you fall into bed exhausted from the day you wonder don't you?" Jenny said as she eyed Kelly and waited for some reaction.

Kelly nodded slowly.

"You wonder what it would be like...what he will be like, when you do find him, because you _will _find him, eventually. On the really bad days you can't help but wonder what it would be like to have somebody waiting for you, to talk to, to hug, somebody who can hear about your day, and not go pale when you explain that you had to shoot somebody. Right now you feel like nobody will understand you, that you don't want or need somebody to take care of you...and maybe you don't need somebody for all of that, but you do need someone who loves you..." Jenny said as she exhaled deeply and pointed towards the shoe section, with Kelly following willingly.

"Jenny?" Kelly said trying to make some sense of the babble Jenny had just rambled of as dating gospel.

"Shhh...no questions...just think about it. If I had to explain it...it wouldn't mean anything to you. It's like Philosphy...all the schools of thought, you have to make your own sense out of it." Jenny said as she walked up to a pair of plaid stilettos.

"I know a kilt that would match these perfectly!" Jenny said with a wide grin as she held the shoes up for Kelly to see.

Kelly tilted her head in delight and laughed.

"I don't think they are Ducky's size." Kelly said with a grin.

"I know. But they match his kilt." Jenny said as she picked the shoes up. They were her size, and although plaid shoes were a bit unconventional she would find something to wear with them.

"You could wear them with black." Kelly said as they headed towards the dressing room.

"Or maybe charcoal." Jenny added.

"Kelly...is everything all right?" Jenny asked as the girls were seated at a booth in the restaurant they had chosen for dinner. Both women were laden down with shopping bags, and starving from their shopping marathon.

"Yeah...why wouldn't it be?" Kelly said as she shrugged her shoulders and tried to hide her emotion.

"You seem a bit...distracted." Jenny offered as she glanced at the menu.

"You're the one who told me to think!" Kelly hissed in frustration.

"I guess I did." Jenny said as she bit her lower lip and glanced back at the menu.

"That was the best hamburger I've ever had." Kelly said happily as they left the restaurant and headed for Jenny's car.

"That was the best pulled pork I've ever had." Jenny said as she unlocked the trunk of her car and threw her packages inside.

"Here we are." Jenny said with a small frown as she pulled up to Kelly's front door. Jenny was sad that the day was over, she adored spending time with Kelly.

"Thank-you, for the ride...and all the great advice." Kelly said with a smile as she got out of the car.

"You're welcome....I'm always here to listen." Jenny reminded Kelly as she grabbed her bags from the trunk.

"That means a lot to me...besides Maddie I don't have too many friends to really talk about stuff like this with. All of the other girls at work just roll their eyes like they're thinking "tell me about it, my love life sucks too." Kelly elaborated as she knelt down to look at Jenny.

Jenny giggled and bit her lip...the generation gap she realized...it didn't matter one bit when it came to matters of the heart.

"Don't worry...all of the girls at NCIS said the same thing." Jenny said knowingly, thinking back to her early days with the agency when she realized just how hard it was to work in the boy's club.

"Good night mom!" Kelly sais as she stood up and headed towards her apartment.

Jenny watched Kelly get safely inside, and she sped home. Jenny was cruising down the freeway when Kelly's last comment finally struck her. Kelly had called her "mom" there had been no emotional pretext, no long flowery sentiment, just a casual wave, as if Kelly had referred to Jenny by that name all her life.

Jenny was still so stunned by the endearment that she almost ran over Jethro. He had heard the garage door open and he knew Jenny would be loaded down with bags, so he had made his way outside to help her.

"Are you all right?" Jethro asked as Jenny took off her make-up later that night. She had a glassy look in her eyes that he couldn't quite figure out.

"She called me "mom." Jenny said quietly as tears streamed down her eyes and she ran towards Jethro's open arms.

Jethro wrapped Jenny in a tight hug and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know." Jethro whispered quietly.

"You know?" Jenny asked as she looked up at Jethro.

"Yep...we talked about it over drinks last week." Jethro explained.

"Really?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"She wanted to know if I was okay with it." Jethro added.

"What did you say?" Jenny asked.

"I told her that I thought you would love it...and that if she were here with us, I don't think Shannon would mind one bit." Jethro said softly as he kissed Jenny's cheek.

"It's nice." Jenny said as she tugged Jethro's hand and led him to the bedroom.

"It's nice to be called Dad." Jethro said with a sigh.

After so long without Kelly, their reunion had been sweet, and he loved it when she called him dad.

"We make quite the parenting team." Jenny said with a laugh as she turned out the lights and snuggled up to Jethro.

"Yep...somebody to take her shoe shopping, and someobody to check out all her boyfriends." Jethro teased as he ran a hand through Jenny's hair.

Jethro rolled over in bed. The most awful sound was coming from his bathroom. He looked over and realized Jenny wasn't in bed. The bathroom door was open a crack and Jethro proceeded to enter quietly.

"Jen?" Jethro asked as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights.

"Help...me...please..." Jenny pleaded in a strained voice as she remained hunched over the toilet.

Jethro pulled her hair back for her and knelt just in time for her to get sick again.

"Food poisoning....bad...sushi." Jenny finally groaned.

"Oh dear." Jethro said with a frown, knowning that Jenny was in for a long day of being sick, uncomfortable and most likely moody.

"Let's get you back to bed." Jethro directed gently.

"No...leave me here...I might need to stay." Jenny said as she looked up at Jethro, the pain in her eyes evident.

Jethro made his way back to the bedroom and did what he had done for Jenny once before. They had been on assignment in Paris, and Jenny had been the bait at a fancy party. One plate of improperly prepared escargot and three hours later Jenny had familiarized herself with the bathroom at their safehouse. She had been so sick that she couldn't peel herself off the bathroom floor, not even with Jethro's help. He had no choice that evening, and he had no choice now. Jethro returned to the bathroom with a pillow and a blanket.

"Just like..." Jenny tried to speak but she was seized by the churning of her stomach. She got sick and Jethro patiently held her hair for her.

"Paris?" Jethro finished as Jenny nodded.

"Here." Jethro said as he handed Jenny her toothbrush.

"Thanks." Jenny replied weakly as Jethro helped her to stand up.

She brushed her teeth and collapsed back onto the bathroom floor, and pulled the fleece blanket Jethro had provided around her.

"I'm going to go out and grab a few things...there isn't much here." Jethro said as he made his way into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of jeans and an old hooded sweatshirt.

"Crackers, ginger ale, bread for toast...the usual. I won't be gone long." Jethro said as he leaned down and caressed Jenny's cheek lightly. She was now curled up on the bathroom floor, lying on her side, her head resting gently on the pillow.

"Thanks." Jenny murmured.

"I almost forgot...I'm sorry Jen." Jethro said as he looked at her matted hair, sweaty and clinging to her pillow.

Jethro rummaged through the vanity for a hair tie, he knelt next to Jenny and patted his knee. Slowly, Jenny managed to lift her head.

"It's not perfect, but it will do." Jethro said as he finished braiding Jenny's hair.

"It will suffice." Jenny said with a smile.

"I'll be back in less than an hour." Jethro promised as he kissed Jenny's hand and headed out.

Jethro made his way through the grocery store, grabbing the essentials for Jenny. He picked up a few items for himself and headed for home. He was daydreaming when he realized that Jenny and Kelly had shared dinner last night. Poor Kelly was at home suffering the same food poisoning as Jenny. She was too independent to call and ask for help, Jethro knew that much. After glancing quickly in his mirrors Jethro made a u-turn and headed for Kelly's apartment. Jethro rummaged through the bags and grabbed a few cans of ginger ale and some soup.

"Dad?" Kelly asked as she answered the door.

Kelly was in her work clothes, and her coat was in her hands.

"Kelly...you're not sick?" Jethro asked in surprise.

"No...why would I be sick?" Kelly asked with a confused look.

She glanced down to see the ginger ale and soup in her dad's hands.

"You and Jenny had dinner together last night." Jethro said with exasperation as he forced his way into the apartment.

"So?" Kelly asked as she sighed.

"Jenny's got food poisoning...bad sushi...I can't believe you're not sick." Jethro said as he looked at Kelly.

"Dad...we didn't have sushi last night...we had dinner at The Big Grill...I had a burger and mom had pulled pork." Kelly said as she looked at her father, curious.

Jethro's eyebrow raised in surprise and he looked at Kelly. She wasn't lying to him, which meant Jenny was. Why she would lie about such a thing, Jethro had no clue.

"Dad....she's sick again, isn't she?" Kelly asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"We'll find out soon enough kid." Jethro said blandly as he turned and exited the apartment.


	4. Anniversary

Author's Note: I don't own it!

Jethro left Kelly's apartment and headed home. Jenny couldn't be sick, it just wasn't possible, she had bloodwork last week and all the results had been negative. Jethro knew for sure that she was still in remission.

Jethro slowed down for a red light, and at the same time the wheels in his mind started turning. A small smile crept across his face, it was more than he dared hope for. It certainly was possible. It seemed the more time that passed the less and less careful he and Jenny had been. They hadn't been using any sort of precautioins for months now, and it never occured to Jethro that this could happen.

Jethro parked the car in the garage and headed into the house. He decided not to say anything to Jenny. She was miserable enough, and he figured she had her reasons for not saying anything.

"Hey there..." Jenny managed a small smile as Jethro walked into the bathroom where Jenny still lay on the floor.

"Hey you...how's it going?" Jethro asked as he knelt next to Jenny and brushed her bangs off her face.

"Okay..." Jenny mumbled as she forced a small smile.

"Okay bad or okay good?" Jethro pressed, knowing that okay for a woman always had a thousand meanings.

"Okay bad." Jenny specified.

"That's helpful." Jethro said as he looked at Jenny.

"Just leave me here to wither away." Jenny said as Jethro leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Not a chance." Jethro mumbled as he leaned against the wall and pulled Jenny up into his lap.

"I like this...." Jenny said as she stared into Jethro's deep blue eyes.

"You like food poisoning?" Jethro asked questioningly.

"No, of course not, I'm not a freak...I like having you here, home all the time. This is what retirement should be." Jenny said as she reached up and ran a hand through Jethro's silver hair.

"Best thing Franks and I ever did..." Jethro said as he pulled Jenny close to him so her face was buried against his shoulder. He was referring to handing the day to day operations of the diner over to Saamirya. Although Jethro and Mike owned the business Saamirya operated the restaurant and she was officially in charge of all the waitresses and the two cooks.

"Just sit back and collect a check." Jeny teased.

"Or several." Jethro replied with a smirk thinking of his pension check that arrived on regular basis.

"Jethro..." Jenny trailed of as she rested her head on Jethro's shoulder.

"Yes Jenny?" Jethro replied softly.

"I want to go to bed." Jenny whimpered.

"Bed it is." Jethro said as he swiftly picked Jenny up in one strong motion and carried her to their bed.

"Jethro!" Jenny exclaimed with a small giggle. She hadn't expected to be carried...it would have sufficed for him to hold her hand.

"I think I'll join you." Jethro said as he kicked off his shoes and got into bed.

"Now this is retirement!" Jethro mumbled happily as he snuggled up to Jenny.

"It sure is." Jenny murmured, thankful that her stomach had settled slightly.

"Eat it." Jethro growled as he sat across the dining room table from Jenny. It was seven p.m. and they had spent most of the day in bed sleeping.

"I can't." Jenny said as she stared at the bowl of beef and dumpling soup.

"You can, and you will. You need to eat eventually." Jethro demanded.

"Why? It's just going to come up again." Jenny muttered under her breath.

"Not likely...it's been almost twenty-four hours, you're over the worst of the food poisoning by now." Jethro said knowingly, remembering the escargo incident from Paris.

"Fine." Jenny said as she heaved a sigh. She knew him well enough. He wasn't going to let this go.

"Forty minutes...a new record." Jethro said as he glanced at his watch and Jenny finished the last of her soup.

"Slow and steady wins the race...besides it was good...worth savoring actually. I can't believe it came from a can." Jenny said as she stood up to put her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Sit." Jethro commanded as his firm hand rested on Jenny's shoulder and guided her back down to her chair.

"Fine." Jenny grumbled. It had become her standard response.

"Is that my phone?" Jenny wondered aloud as Jethro returned from the kitchen with a bottle of water.

"Gotta stay hydrated." Jethro said knowingly as he set the bottle of water down in front of Jenny.

"Let me go get my phone." Jenny said, wondering who could be calling her. It wasn't exceptionally late, but she hadn't been expecting anybody either.

Jenny stood up and got her phone from the bedroom. She didn't have a missed call, it was a text message from Kelly, and what she had written made Jenny cry. Jenny knew instantly that Jethro must have talked to Kelly earlier in the day. Her lie had fallen through, that much was obvious.

"_Why are you lying to us? So much for being a good mom_." Jenny hit delete, she couldn't stand to look at it. She knew that Kelly had most likely written it hastily, and out of concern for her father's feelings. It still unnerved Jenny and she collapsed onto the bed and cried. If only Kelly could understand that she was lying to protect them. If Jenny were wrong about this, she'd never forgive herself, and she wasn't about to say a word to anybody until she knew the whole truth.

"Jenny?" Jethro asked as he ran his hands down Jenny's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Are you all right?" Jethro asked, realizing how stupid it sounded. Of course she wasn't all right, she was sick, and emotional. She wouldn't be crying if she were fine.

"I'm just a bit...emotional." Jenny said as she forced herself to quit crying.

"Awww...you're thinking about tomorrow night...aren't you?" Jethro said with a smile.

Tomorrow was their anniversary, and Jethro and Jenny had a big night planned.

"I am." Jenny whispered in a shaky voice.

"Me too...I can't lie, I've been a bit nostalgic myself the past few days." Jethro said as his eyes went misty.

"Really?" Jenny asked in surprise. Jethro usually didn't show his emotional side very often.

"Yep." Jethro said as he rolled Jenny back onto the bed.

"You are so romantic...." Jenny said as she leaned up to kiss Jethro.

"Save that for tomorrow night!" Jethro teased.

"I will...and then some." Jenny said as she rolled so that she was freed from Jethro's grasp.

"Jen...who was on the phone?" Jethro asked absentmindedly.

"Wrong number." Jenny mumbled as she kept her face buried in her pillow.

"Oh." Jethro said as he drifted off to sleep, not believing a word she said.

***THE NEXT EVENING***

"Jen...are you almost ready?" Jethro yelled up the stairs.

"Five minutes!" Jenny yelled back.

"You said that twenty minutes ago!" Jethro yelled as he paced in the front hall.

"Happy now?" Jenny's voice echoed off the staircase and Jethro turned around to see Jenny making her way down the stairs.

Jethro sucked in a deep breath, and blinked quickly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jenny looked fabulous. By the time Jenny had made her way down the stairs Jethro's eyes were wide with surprise. Jenny was wearing a black satin dress that clung to her. It was skintight, and for a second Jethro wondered how she could possibly breathe in it. The strapless gown dipped provocatively and showed of just enough cleavage. Jenny spun slowly, and a few small rhinestones sparkled in the dim light of the front hall.

"Like what you see Jethro?" Jenny teased as she stood in front of Jethro.

Jethro managed a slight nod.

"Well...time's a wasting." Jenny finally said as she eyed Jethro. He looked so good in his tuxedo.

"Which car are we taking?" Jenny asked, hoping that Jethro wouldn't insist on taking his car.

"This one." Jethro said just as the sound of a car horn beeping as Jethro opened the front door and extended a hand to Jenny.

Jenny's eyes grew wide with surprise as she saw the car sitting out front. It was a chauffered Rolls-Royce.

"Jethro!" Jenny managed to say, as Jethro led her towards the car.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jethro said as he and the chauffer helped Jenny into the back seat, and Jethro slid in after her.

Jenny managed a nod as they sped off. Now she was the speechless one.

"You look beautiful Jen...really, really beautiful." Jethro whispered as he held Jenny's hand tightly and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He knew better than to kiss her lips and mess up her lipstick.

"You look so handsome." Jenny said as she admired Jethro's appearance.

"Jethro!" Jenny said again as the car pulled to a stop in front of the Beverly Hills Hotel.

She knew that it was going to be a great evening full of surprises, but she had no idea that Jethro had gone all out. The small gift Jenny had waiting in her purse for Jethro now seemed painfully inadeuate. Just as Jenny was bemoaning her situation Jethro led her into the lobby of the Hotel.

"Dinner reservation for Gibbs." Jethro explained to the mait re de.

"Ah yes...Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs...right this way." The young man said happily as Jenny and Jethro followed him.

Jenny smiled and gripped Jethro's hand. They weren't married yet, but Jenny loved to hear people make that mistake.

"You've really outdone yourself Jethro. This is spectacular." Jenny said as they sat at a quiet table, surrounded by candlelight.

"Champagne?" The waiter asked as he stood next to the table.

Jenny made a face and crinkled her nose.

"No thank you." Jenny replied politely.

The waiter walked away, and Jethro looked at Jenny with surprise.

"I'm getting over being sick...I don't want to take any chances." Jenny explained quickly as the waiter returned with two glasses of water.

"Wise choice." Jethro said cautiously as his stomach flip-flopped and he attempted to hide his pleasure. Jenny turning down alcohol was a good sign.

"Jethro...it's been such a lovely evening, it's such a shame it has to end." Jenny said sadly as a busboy cleared away their dessert plates.

"Who says it has to end?" Jethro said as he reached in his pocket and produced a room key.

"Jethro! You didn't!" Jenny said excitedly as she leaned in and kissed Jethro.

"I did." Jethro said as he stood up and led Jenny towards the elevators.

"Jethro..." Jenny's voice trailed off as the elevator doors closed.

"Yeah Jen?" Jethro said quietly.

"We don't have any clothes with us." Jenny said as her eyes grew wide.

"We won't need them." Jethro whispered seductively as he leaned in and kissed Jenny's neck.

A shiver and delight of pleasure ran down Jenny's spine at the sensation, and she managed to regain her composure as the elevator doors opened.

"Here we are...home suite home, at least for tonight." Jethro said as he slid the key in the door and made his way into the room with Jenny right next to him.

"It is lovely!" Jenny said as she clapped her hands in delight.

Jenny stopped in her tracks and let out a delighted giggle when she looked at the bed. It was already turned down, and at the foot of the bed lay two neatly folded sets of pajamas. One for her and one for Jethro. Clearly, Jethro had planned this adventure well in advance.

"You lie!" Jenny said as she looked at the pajamas and pointed.

"A means to an end." Jethro said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Jenny down with him.

Jenny sat next to Jethro on the bed.

"Thank-you...for everything." Jenny whispered as she kissed Jethro passionately.

"You are so welcome." Jethro said as the kiss ended.

"This is the best gift ever...and speaking of gifts." Jenny said as she rummaged through her purse and produced a long narrow box, black velvet and tied with a red bow. Jenny smiled and handed the box to Jethro.

Jethro recognized the shape and style of the box instantly. There was jewelry inside, he was sure of it, and Jethro wasn't really a jewelry wearing kind of guy. He was hoping that it was a nice watch. Jethro braced himself, he might have to fake interest if it the gift was lame, but knowing Jenny it wouldnt' be.

Jethro tore through the ribbon, and just before taking off the top of the box Jethro looked up at Jenny, and she looked back at him, eagerly waiting for him to open it.

Jethro opened the gift slowly, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"This is the best gift...ever." Jethro said wide-eyed as he held up the white and purple plastic stick.

"I had bloodwork too...it's official." Jenny said happily as she wrapped Jethro in a hug.

"It's positive." Jethro said with a grin as he picked up the stick and read the results. After a few wives and girlfriends he knew exactly what the plus sign meant.

"The doctors are all in agreement...I'm pregnant, and I'm healthy." Jenny said as she tightened her grip on Jethro and fell back onto the mattress with him.

"That is the best news I've ever heard." Jethro said as he kissed Jenny.

"We should call Kelly." Jenny said as she laced her fingers through Jethro's, holding his hand tightly as they lay in bed, cuddling.

"We really should." Jethro said with a sigh. He knew Kelly had been worried about Jenny.

Jenny reached for her phone and dialed Kelly's number.

"Hello?" Kelly said quickly, she had answered on the first ring.

"Mom? Isn't this your anniversary? You shouldn't be on the phone with me...you should be...umm playing Monopoly?" Kelly said awkwardly, trying not to think about what most people did on their anniversary.

"Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Jenny said with a laugh as she eyed Jethro.

"Something like that." Kelly teased right back.

"Well, I'm calling because I know you've been worried about me. I don't like lying to you, or anybody for that matter, but you have to understand...if I had been wrong, I would have been devastated...I just couldn't say anything until I knew for sure." Jenny said as she waited for Kelly's reply.

"Say anything about what?" Kelly asked, slightly confused.

"Kelly...I'm six weeks pregnant." Jenny said softly as she looked at Jethro, and waited for Kelly's reaction.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Amen! There is a God!" Kelly screamed into the phone.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! My ears are going to bleed!" Jenny yelled into the phone as Kelly finally settled down.

"Sorry...that must have been a bit much, but I've been waiting my entire life for this." Kelly replied.

"So have we." Jenny said as she looked at Jethro, and the happiness they now shared reflected in his eyes.

"Wow....this is amazing! I am so thrilled! I can't wait to tell Maddie! I love you guys and good night!" Kelly said loudly as she hung up the phone.

"So?" Jethro said as he rolled over and glanced at Jenny, her phone still in her hand.

"I would say that went well." Jenny said as she set her phone on the nigh table.

"Good. Now let's see what else can end well." Jethro said as he leaned over the fluffy pillow to kiss Jenny.


	5. European Memories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!

**Author's Note**: This chapter is definetly fluff, it alternates between the present, and the past that Jenny and Gibbs shared in Europe. Delightful memories for all!! I decided to make Jenny the creator of the headslaps, because quite frankly, she seems just sassy enough to pull it off!

Jethro planted his feet on the floor and groaned. It seemed so unfortunate, their opulent surroundings did nothing to dissipate Jenny's morning sickness. Jethro shook the sleep away as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Good morning." Jenny said as she sensed Jethro's presence.

"Morning Jen." Jethro said as he knelt down and pushed Jenny's long hair back off of her face.

"I'm puking in style today." Jenny teased.

"You sure are...I should have never let you have such a big dinner last night." Jethro berated himself.

"It's my own fault." Jenny said as she stood up to brush her teeth.

"I should have some form of self control, I am an adult after all." Jenny elaborated.

"The day is ours...what would you like to do?" Jethro asked around noon, which is when Jenny's sickness seemed to subside for the day.

"What time is check-out?" Jenny asked as she read the newspaper.

"We're staying tonight." Jethro quipped not even glancing up from his crossword puzzle.

"What?" Jenny asked in shock.

"You heard me." Jethro said as he tried to figure out an eleven letter word for coffee drink.

"Well then...I want to go swimming." Jenny said happily. Jethro knew she would eventually, especially if they were staying for more than one night. That's why he had packed her swimsuit and his trunks.

"Sounds good to me." Jethro said as he heaved a sigh in frustration. It was a question about coffee of all things, and he didn't have an answer. It was the equivalent of Jenny not being able to answer a question about shoes...it just wasn't right, and until he had the answer Jethro's world would be slightly frustrated.

"I'll get ready." Jenny said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Jethro.

Quietly she leaned in and whispered in his ear "frappuccino" Before heading into the bedroom area where their overnight bag was.

"Thanks!" Jethro yelled as he filled in the blank spaces.

"Anytime." Jenny yelled as she rummaged through the overnight bag for her swimsuit.

Jenny laughed when she found both of them at the very bottom of the bag...it was always so kind of him to remember.

Once upon a time on a sandy beach in Spain Jenny had to explain a few things to Jethro. Her mind drifted back to that day.

_The sun was beating down on them, and Jenny was worried about getting sunburned. Being fair-skinned and having red hair, sunburn was always a serious concern of Jenny's when she had to spend time outside. Today would be no exception._

_"Jethro...would you please?" Jenny asked as she handed Jethro the sunscreen._

_"I would be more than happy." Jethro said as he began to lather Jenny's shoulders._

_"Mmm...smells like coconut." Jenny said as she inhaled deeply. _

_"Your favorite." Jethro whispered back as he kissed the side of her neck._

_"Although, you know if you wore another suit...one with more coverage you wouldn't have to worry about getting so burnt." Jethro said as he spread sunblock on Jenny's upper chest and exposed stomach. Her lime-green two piece went beyond skimpy, it was almost indecent, but they were in Europe after all, and there were naked people walking around._

_"Are you complaining?" Jenny asked as she pretended to pout._

_"Not at all." Jethro said in his quiet way._

_"Jethro....let me explain something to you. I can't believe you don't get it...after all your....experience." Jenny had hesitated on the last word, she had really wanted to say "wives" but she figured it would be a low blow._

_"What's that? Please enlighten me...Probie." Jethro teased Jenny with her least favorite nickname._

_"Every woman, well I guess most normal women have two swimsuits at least. There's the multi-tasking one piece, great for doing laps, surfing, or diving. Then there is the two-piece." Jenny explained as if it were common knowledge._

_"What's the two-piece for?" Jethro asked. It seemed odd that the one-piece have a purpose but not the bikini._

_"Getting attention." Jenny whispered as she reached behind her and undid the clasp on her swimsuit top. The scrap of material floated down onto the beach blanket, and Jethro stared at Jenny, his mouth slightly open...using all of his mental power to stare at her eyes. _

_"More sunscreen?" Jethro finally said in cracked voice that was more like a whimper than the commanding tone Jenny was so used to hearing from him._

_"Certainly." Jenny said quickly._

Jenny snapped out of her flashback and stared at the two swimsuits. She had a real dilemma. The navy-blue and red two piece that she might not be able to wear ever again, or the more modest one piece reserved for exercise. She knew that one of the three pools at the hotel was reserved just for laps, and she had seen the lane dividers the night before.

"Jen?" You okay?" Jethro asked as he made his way into the bedroom and saw Jenny crouched on the floor.

"You remembered!" Jenny said happily as she held up the two-piece and the regular suit.

"How could I forget?" Jethro teased as he knelt next to Jenny and rummaged for his own green and orange swim trunks.

"The only problem now is that I'm stumped." Jenny said with a frown.

"Stumped?" Jethro asked.

"Which one do I wear? The one I might never fit into again, or the sensible one?" Jenny said as she grabbed both suits and flung them on the bed.

"Both." Jethro said as he pulled his trunks on.

"That's not exactly the fashion statement I'm going for." Jenny said with a giggle.

"No...wear the suit now, we'll go get some exercise, and then you can take a nap. I don't want you outside in the sun at noon. We can lounge later." Jethro explained.

"Good idea." Jenny mused as she reached for the plum colored one-piece. She hadn't even thought about that. The high temperature for the day was going to soar to over ninety-five, and in her condition Jenny certainly didn't need sun poisioning.

"Don't go too crazy." Jethro said as he and Jenny got into the indoor pool that was on the lowest level of the hotel.

"I won't." Jenny promised as she sat on the edge of the pool and swung her legs into the water.

"Promise." Jethro said as he glared at her.

"I promise." Jenny said as she smiled and saluted Jethro.

"Crazy would have been launching myself off a starting block." Jenny said as she dove into the water and began to freestyle her way down the lane. After three laps Jenny finally surfaced at the other end, and gasped for air.

"I forgot how fast you are." Jethro said as he surfaced and floated over to the lane divider that separated him from Jenny.

"Only in the water Jethro." Jenny said with a giggle as she splashed him.

"Yep...that's why we waited a whole two nights...very restrained." Jethro said with a wink.

He was of course, referring to the first time they had made love. They had been in Paris for two days, and after night of sightseeing he and Jenny had practically torn eachother's clothes off.

"It takes two." Jenny reminded him as she dove back under the water and began her breast-stroke.

"I think that's enough for one day." Jethro said as he caught up with Jenny after five laps.

"Jethro...I'm a bit more fit than that." Jenny said petulantly.

"It's not about fitness...it's about sensibility." Jethro reminded her.

A strange look crossed Jenny's face. For a second she seemed lost in her own thoughts. Just as Jethro was about to start interrogating Jenny's changing mood Jenny spoke up.

"You know...you're right Jethro. I'm not as young as I used to be, and it's not just about me anymore." Jenny said knowingly as she got out of the pool and headed towards the lounge chair where she and Jethro had left their robes, flip-flops and towels.

Jethro followed after her, it wasn't like Jenny to agree with him so readily, and he was slightly surprised at her willingness to listen to him.

"I wish I still had them." Jenny said softly as they made their way to the elevator.

"What?" Jethro said as he the doors closed and they headed for the seventh floor.

"My medals." Jenny said quickly.

"All-state my senior year. Two golds and one silver." Jenny said as Jethro eyed her with surprise.

Jenny was an excellent swimmer, he had noticed it in Spain years ago, and now it all made sense.

"Hundred meter fly, five hundred meter relay, and diving. My medals were destroyed in a house fire." Jenny explained quickly as the doors opened and they exited the elevator.

"It all makes sense now." Jethro murmured as they made their way into the bathroom to shower off the chlorine.

"What?" Jenny asked as she peeled off her suit.

"The beach...in Monte Carlo, the day we got separated. I could never figure it out until now." Jethro said as he turned on the hot water for the shower.

"You never figured that out? That I took my dress off and went cliff-diving?" Jenny said as she stepped into the shower behind Jethro and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well, Ducky and I figured that part out. We just couldn't figure out how you got back to us, alive, and safe." Jethro explained as he reached for the soap.

"Monte Carlo isn't that big. I ran up the hillside, stripped out of my sundress, dove off the cliff and swam out far enough so that they'd stop looking for me. I treaded water for a few minutes to catch my breath and be extra safe. I swam back to shore and hailed a cab as soon as I could. Trust me, a dripping wet American woman in her underwear, speaking fluent French...it's very persuasive." Jenny said as she batted her eyelashes.

"I was a lot younger then." Jenny added as she heaved a sigh.

"That's where the clothes came from." Jethro said teasingly.

He and Ducky had feared the worst after they had climbed the hillside and found Jenny's discarded dress and shoes. They hadn't legally traveled to Monte Carlo so alerting the authorities had been out of the question. Jethro and Ducky had searched until well after midnight. The men returned to their safehouse defeated, and fearing the worst. Jenny arrived on the doorstep, ten minutes later wearing a baggy sweater and even baggier shorts.

"The cabbie gave me a spare outfit he had in the trunk." Jenny said as she turned so Jethro could soap her back.

"I didn't even have to pay for my fare." Jenny added.

"I have this feeling...call it a gut feeling, that somewhere in Monte Carlo an old retired cabbie still thinks about you, perhaps a little too fondly for my liking." Jethro said with a laugh.

"Can we get lunch?" Jenny asked as she motioned for Jethro to turn around so she could soap his back.

"Room service?" Jethro asked as Jenny lathered his shoulders.

"Of course. Maybe soup or something." Jenny said trying to think of something that wouldn't upset her stomach.

"Then a nap. You've already had a big morning." Jethro reminded her as he rinsed himself off.

"Sounds delightful, just what a getaway should be." Jenny said as Jethro stepped out of the shower, and Jenny let the hot water relax her muscles.

"Chicken, tomato, lentil, or lobster bisque?" Jethro read the soup list off the room-service menu as Jenny towel dried her hair.

"Chicken...it sounds bland enough." Jenny said as she slid into sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Jethro said as he eyed Jenny's outfit.

"I look better in them." Jenny said she pulled the neckline of the shirt up to her nose to inhale Jethro's distinct scent: sawdust and coffee.

"You certainly do...but somehow I have my doubts that I could pull this off." Jethro grinned as he picked up Jenny's lavender nightie off the bed and dangled it in between his fingers.

"There's only one way to find out." Jenny said as she giggled.

"Not on your life." Jethro growled as he picked up the phone and dialed room service.

"Stop it...you're creeping me out." Jethro said as he chewed his sandwich nosily.

Jenny was happily slurping her soup, and jealously watching Jethro as he ate a bacon cheeseburger.

"It's delightful isn't it?" Jenny said as she stared longingly at the sandwich.

"You're allowed to have a bite." Jethro said as he slid his plate towards Jenny.

"No thanks, I think we learned earlier in the week that grease isn't the best thing right now." Jenny said as she stole a lone fry from Jethro's plate.

"I'll settle for this." Jenny said as she dipped the fry into her soup.

"Now that's self-control." Jethro said as he watched Jenny eat just one French fry.

"I don't want to vomit. I want to go to the other pool later." Jenny reminded Jethro.

"Naptime!" Jenny said happily as she stood up and made her way to the bedroom.

"Not just yet." Jethro said as he flopped onto the bed next to Jenny.

"How about a backrub first?" Jethro offered.

"Sure." Jenny said as she rolled onto her stomach and let Jethro massage her shoulders.

_She couldn't help but reminisce and her mind drifted back to Europe, this time they were in London, and Jenny had taken a nasty fall earlier in the day. She had learned the hard way that stillettos, pounding rain, and slippery cobblestone walkways did not mix well. Her tailbone was broken, Ducky had confirmed it before heading out for an evening with friends. Her lower back was bruised, and although she was loath to admit it even Jenny's butt hurt. The worst part about a broken tailbone was that nothing could be done. It had to heal itself. The moment Ducky had disappeared from the flat they were staying in Jethro had helped Jenny into a hot bath, and afterwards he had massaged her back until she had fallen asleep._

Jenny drifted back to the present and let out a little sigh. Jethro's massage stopped, and he leaned over her and whispered: "_Paris_?"

Jenny shook her head no.

"London." Jenny murmured as she continued to relax.

"Ahh London." Jethro said as he continued to rub Jenny's back.

"Boy or girl?" Jenny mumbled.

"What?" Jethro asked.

"Boy or girl? Which do you want?" Jenny asked thinking of the baby.

Jethro leaned in and whispered in Jenny's ear.

"Truthfully? No judgement?" Jethro asked.

Jenny rolled over and looked up at Jethro.

"No judgement." Jenny said with a grin, knowing that Jethro was going to say he wanted a boy.

"A healthy child, preferrably one that looks like you." Jethro said without hesitation. He hadn't really thought of the baby's gender, he was so preoccupied with keeping Jenny healthy and comfortable.

"You are so sweet." Jenny gushed as she burst into tears, unable to control her emotions.

"Jen...are you okay?" Jethro said as Jenny sat up and hugged Jethro.

"I'm fine!" Jenny blubbered.

Jethro held her tightly, and waited for the crying to stop. After a few wives he knew this was bound to happen, the uncontrollable hormones.

"I'm sorry! I'm being a sentimental idiot!" Jenny wailed as her crying continued.

"No, you're a crazy pregnant lady." Jethro said quietly.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Jenny exclaimed as she used one hand to firmly smack the base of his skull.

"Oww! I deserved that! But just so you're aware I meant _crazy_ in the most loving, endearing way possible." Jethro explained.

"I know." Jenny said as she lay back down, grabbing Jethro's hand and pulling him down with her.

"Reminds me of the first time." Jethro mumbled as he turned on his side and cuddled up next to Jenny.

_Jethro drifted back to Moscow. They had been re-assigned suddenly, and thrown into a mission they knew very little about. If it hadn't been for Jenny's quick thinking they both would have died that night._

_"Burn them." Jenny directed as she stood in the front hall of their tiny apartment and stripped out of the clothing she had been wearing._

_"Where exactly?" Jethro asked angrily. She had messed up, he had messed up, they had both failed miserably but in the end it was Jenny who had saved them._

_"Find somewhere damnit!" Jenny said hotly as she pushed past him to the bathroom. _

_Jenny scrubbed her face until her skin was red and irritated. The fact that she had the blood of an arms dealer on her face made her want to vomit. The fact that she had met that same arms dealer in her own home years before also made her want to get sick. She knew it, it was a gut feeling, he was responsible for her father's death. She would die proving it if she had to, and tonight she and Jethro had both come very close._

_Jenny heard the door slam as she flossed her teeth._

_"I'm back." Jethro said sourly._

_Jenny wiped her cheeks quickly. She didn't want him to know she had been crying._

_"Jenny...what's wrong?" Jethro asked as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom._

_"Nothing." Jenny said quickly as she made her way to the living room and switched on the television. _

_"There has to be." Jethro pushed for an explanation._

_"I'm trying to pay attention!" Jenny yelled in frustration._

_"You don't speak a word of Russian." Jethro said knowingly as he sat on the couch next to Jenny._

_"All the more reason for me to pay attention." Jenny explained as she tried to follow the game show that was on._

_"What's wrong? Why won't you tell me?" Jethro was digging for some sort of answer._

_"Jethro..not tonight, maybe some other day, I'll tell you everything. But for right now I just want to unwind and go to bed." Jenny stood up and headed for the bedroom and Jethro followed her._

_"You know, you can tell me anything. I won't be upset. We have nothing to hide from eachother." Jethro added the last part hesitantly, it wasn't exactly true, and he was hiding so much from Jenny._

_"Enough!" Jenny finally screamed so loud that it echoed off the walls of the cramped apartment._

_"Jenny, calm down if you talk about it you will feel better." Jethro was trying to persuade her into opening up._

_"I'll calm down when I'm good and ready!" Jenny fumed as she tossed a throw pillow at Jethro._

_"Come on, you can't go to bed this upset, it's just not healthy." Jethro said as he caught the pillow Jenny had flung._

_Jenny dove across the bed so that she was standing next to Jethro. She didn't really like doing this to anybody, especially the people she loved, but it was effective. Jenny's hand sharply cracked the back of Jethro's head, and he stood there stunned for a few seconds. His mind was trying to process what had just happened. She had actually hit him, and it wasn't in defense of anybody's life either._

_"Consider that a wake-up call." Jenny huffed as she got into bed._

_Jethro slid into bed after her, maintaining silence. Just as he his head rested on the pillow, Jenny's hand met the back of his skull yet again._

_"Oww! What was that for!? I kept my mouth shut." Jethro said as he rubbed the hurt away._

_Jenny rolled over and straddled Jethro in the dark of their tiny bedroom._

_"Maybe you should concentrate on one red-head at a time." Jenny whispered as she bit Jethro's earlobe and rolled off of him and made her way back to her side of the bed._

_"Shit!" Jethro thought to himself. They had visited the American Embassy earlier that morning. The secretary at the front desk had been a stunning red-head, and Jethro had been stunned when he realized she was American. Jenny must have caught his not so subtle staring. In all fairness to Jethro, it was hard to stop looking. Stephanie Flynn was a beautiful woman._

"Jethro! Hello! Earth to Gibbs!" Jenny teased.

"Yeah?" Jethro said as he looked at Jenny, they were supposed to be napping, not talking or daydreaming about Europe.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Jenny said with an awestruck look on her face.

"What?" Jethro asked hoping he hadn't missed an important conversation.

"How we're still in Los Angeles, but it feels like we're a million miles away." Jenny said as she closed her eyes and snuggled up to Jethro.

"It sure is." Jethro said as he rolled over and wrapped an arm around Jenny, knowing that there was no place he'd rather be.


End file.
